1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection structure, for use in eco-friendly cars, such as hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles and the like, and in particular, for being capable of use for a portion to connect a power harness, which is used for large power transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles and the like which have remarkably developed in recent years, a power harness, which is used for large power transmission for connection between devices, has at its one end a connector, which has two separate portions: a male connector portion with a male terminal and a first terminal housing accommodating the male terminal, and a female connector portion with a female terminal connected with the male terminal and a second terminal housing accommodating the female terminal (e.g., JP-A-2009-070754).
In recent years, such eco-friendly cars have been designed to reduce the weights of all parts thereof, to enhance the energy saving performance of the cars. As one effective means to reduce the weights of parts of the cars, it has been proposed to reduce the sizes of the parts.
For example, a technique as described below, which has been disclosed by JP patent No. 4037199, is known in the art.
JP patent No. 4037199 discloses an electrical connection structure for a vehicle, which is for connecting multiphase connecting terminals of a conductive member drawn out from a motor for driving the vehicle, and multiphase connecting terminals of a power line cable drawn out from an inverter for driving the motor. The technique used in the electrical connection structure disclosed by JP patent No. 4037199 is as follows: Each phase connecting terminal of the conductive member and each corresponding phase connecting terminal of the power line cable are overlapped, and isolating members are disposed on opposite surfaces to the overlapped surfaces of the connecting terminals, respectively, and these overlapped connecting terminals and isolating members are collectively fastened in an overlapping direction with a single bolt provided in a position to penetrate these overlapped connecting terminals and isolating members.
That is, in the technique used in the electrical connection structure disclosed by JP patent No. 4037199, the single bolt is tightened in the overlapping direction, to collectively hold the multiplicity of contacts between the connecting terminals, which are the overlapped surfaces of the connecting terminals, and thereby fix the connecting terminals at the contacts therebetween, for electrical connections between the connecting terminals, respectively. The construction of JP patent No. 4037199 is effective in easily ensuring size reduction, compared to a technique disclosed by JP-A-2009-070754.
The related arts to the invention are, e.g., JP-A-2009-070754, JP patent No. 4037199, JP-A-2000-208177 and JP-A-2007-258010.
Here, the power harness used for large power transmission needs to dissipate heat generated at the contacts due to the large power transmission. Thus, one problem is to structure an effective heat-dissipating route.
However, in the structure of JP patent No. 4037199, the structuring of the effective heat-dissipating route has not been completed.